


watch the time go

by loosingletters



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: Obi-Wan has scheduled pack-bonding time. Obi-Wan also has a lot of work to do, not that Anakin and Ahsoka care.Or, pack bonding with the disaster lineage in the middle of a galactic war.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 50
Kudos: 740





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's not fool ourselves, of course I'd write something ABO for this fandom.  
> This has way too much background worldbuilding considering that I really just wanted Ahsoka to spend some time with her Space Dads.  
> Enjoy!

“ _Obi-Wan_ ,” Anakin whined. “Are you done?”

“Almost. I just need to-“ Before Obi-Wan could finish filing his report or speak his sentence, he was pulled from his desk and landed promptly in his bed where the rest of his pack was already waiting.

“-finish my report. Honestly, Anakin. Couldn’t you wait five more minutes?”

The blond Knight in question didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed or repentant for the blatant misuse of the Force. Instead, Anakin only hummed, pleased Obi-Wan was here now and nuzzled his neck. Obi-Wan supposed he should consider himself lucky that Anakin hadn’t dragged him away from his own ship, but was comfortable enough in Obi-Wan’s room. Then again, he might also just enjoy that this was Obi-Wan’s space. For all that Anakin was overly possessive when it came to his pack, he wasn’t all too picky about the space he was in. He had certainly adjusted well to living on a ship, much quicker too than other Omega Jedi.

“ _Anakin_ , I have work to do,” Obi-Wan said, a weak attempt at getting back to his desk. He already knew he wouldn’t stand up again. He’d _missed_ his pack. He wanted to do nothing but lay here for the next days where he could keep track of them and be assured that they were healthy and safe, but duty denied him.

“No, you don’t,” Ahsoka said from Anakin’s other side. The short Padawan was almost entirely drowning in a dark brown robe Obi-Wan was fairly sure actually belonged inside his wardrobe. Togruta were just as tactile as humans if not more and Ahsoka had very much latched onto Anakin’s demands concerning pack-bonding. They were good for each other and Obi-Wan was glad Anakin had another person to fuss over. Getting Anakin to settle a little more by dumping an Initiate without a pack in front of him might have been a little underhand, Mace had certainly disapproved, but nobody could deny the result. Obi-Wan supposed he’d feel ashamed about it if Ahsoka hadn’t fit perfectly into their bonds.

“I do,” Obi-Wan sighed. “The Council-“

“Sent us here, Obi-Wan.” Anakin rolled his eyes and grabbed yet another blanket. Obi-Wan didn’t even own that many, had Anakin brought them all with him? It wouldn’t surprise Obi-Wan if Anakin had enlisted a couple of his Troopers helping him carry half a nest here. While Jedi, with the wonderful exception of Anakin, generally speaking built their nests on their own, it was very much a communal activity for the clones. Anakin had been downright delighted when he’d learned that.

“They’re not gonna expect you to be 100% available when you have gotten a _scheduled_ pack-bonding time,” Anakin said. “Do you know how often the other packs get to see each other?”

Yes, Obi-Wan did know and he always felt a little guilty when reminded, but he couldn’t afford downtime. He was on the Council and in charge of a rather huge portion of the war effort. Any personal needs and wants had to be pushed to the back of his mind. He couldn’t be so selfish and put his own life above the millions he was sworn to protect. In moments like this Obi-Wan wished they’d have gotten more time to prepare for the war, perhaps then the long separations from the rest of his pack would have been easier to deal with.

Anakin’s Knighting had come too early. His entire generation should be able to enjoy a couple more years as Padawans and get a proper transitional period instead of being forcibly pushed into the position of General. Obi-Wan had already done plenty of solo missions without Qui-Gon before his sudden Knighting and he wasn’t sure if he would have dealt as well with the sudden separation if not for them. Anakin had adapted quickly at least, but he’d always been self-sufficient when put into life-or-death situations. He didn’t necessarily always made the smartest or least dangerous choices, but he trusted the Force and prevailed. This unshaken trust was hopefully something he passed on to Ahsoka. She was much too young for the horrors they were forced to put her through.

“I’m sorry, dear one,” Obi-Wan finally admitted defeat. “I’ll try to do better in the future.”

Anakin smiled, happy and unburdened in a way Obi-Wan hadn’t seen in a while. “Good.”

Seeing that he now didn’t have to hold up the pretense anymore, Obi-Wan gave in to his instincts. He let himself enjoy having Anakin and Ahsoka by his side again. Truthfully, they hadn’t had much time together outside of the battlefield and mission briefings. Back in the temple, they hadn’t even gotten Ahsoka settled properly. They should have had time to move her out of the Initiate room and into their small apartment or rooms actually meant to house more than two people. Right now her belongings were still stuck in boxes or haphazardly thrown into their wardrobes somewhere. Ahsoka didn’t even have a bed. He supposed they could give her Anakin’s, he never slept in there anyway nowadays, preferring to crawl into Obi-Wan’s bed, but Anakin’s entire room was basically a danger zone on his own. Her room on the _Resolute_ was probably more a home to her than their apartment back in the Temple.

“Since we’ll be here a little longer,” Obi-Wan began to say, amusement coloring his voice as Anakin’s eyes lit up. “Give me your Padawan.”

Anakin laughed and reached over for Ahsoka, who promptly squealed in protest. “Master!”

“Nu-hu, no protesting,” Anakin replied and dumped Ahsoka in Obi-Wan’s lap.

Ahsoka crossed her arms and pouted, but when Obi-Wan began checking her for injuries, she leaned into his touch.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Ahsoka insisted. “No need to go all Alpha on me.”

Obi-Wan only hummed in acknowledgment but didn’t stop reassuring himself that she was alright.

“Hush, little one, you benefit from it,” Anakin said next to him.

“You’re only saying that because you’re not being manhandled,” Ahsoka argued.

“Yet,” Anakin added and Obi-Wan found himself nodding along with that sentiment. Ahsoka was a child, of course he had to check her first. And as reckless as Anakin could be, Obi-Wan did trust his mate. When he was done, he didn’t bother to move Ahsoka away from him as Anakin pressed himself into Obi-Wan’s side, a low whine escaping his throat.

Anakin was clingy, much more than usual. Obi-Wan frowned and pulled Anakin closer while Ahsoka used that opportunity to crawl out of Obi-Wan’s lap and drop herself across her Master’s instead. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at her antics, but let her be, focusing on Anakin instead. He hadn’t noticed it immediately, it had been a couple weeks after all, but Anakin’s scent was _off_. The usual scent of burning embers was followed by something quite sweet, but nothing that reminded Obi-Wan of a heat.

“Anakin, when was your last heat?”

The silence that followed was answer enough. Obi-Wan groaned and wished not for the first time that Anakin still had his Padawan braid so he could tug at it.

“You’re taking suppressants again! You know how dangerous they are-”

“I’ve not been taking any suppressants!” Anakin protested. “I just haven’t had a heat since Snips-“

Anakin trailed off and turned to look at his Padawan. Over their bond, Obi-Wan could feel the moment when the realization settled in and just a few seconds later, Obi-Wan had figured it out as well. Anakin sighed and buried his face in Ahsoka’s neck, deeply inhaling her scent.

“The Council’s gonna kill me,” Anakin muttered, confirmation all but clear now.

Obi-Wan could tell he was troubled, worried by how they would react. Going by the way Ahsoka was looking at him, she could likely feel it as well.

“You’re hardly the first Master who has had to update their file since the war began,” Obi-Wan said, attempting to calm Anakin. There had only been two cases so far with older Masters and Padawans about Ahsoka’s age and they had been pretty much covered up. Nobody had thrown too much of a fuss about it, they couldn’t afford it, but the two also weren’t Anakin Skywalker, the public’s darling General.

“Not helping,” Anakin said. The conflict was clearly visible on his face, but Obi-Wan was relieved to see that there was no regret. The worst thing that could happen now was that Anakin would reject the bond.

“Could somebody please tell me what’s going on?” Ahsoka finally spoke up.

She looked at them both with narrowed eyes, suspicion spilling all over her mental shield.

“Anakin’s nesting,” Obi-Wan explained over Anakin’s murmured _shut up, shut up, shut up, shut-_

“Nesting!?” Ahsoka sat up straight and paled. “Master, are you preg-“

“No,” Anakin interrupted her and clasped his hand over her mouth to shut her up. “No, nope, I’m not, I promise. I wouldn’t be so stupid to have a baby. Let’s not even go there. It’s because of you.”

Ahsoka attempted to say something, but her voice was muffled. She pried Anakin’s hand off before repeating her words.

“What do you mean it’s because of me? I didn’t do anything!”

Her tone wasn’t accusing, she was honestly just confused, but Obi-Wan wasn’t so sure that even got through to Anakin, as tense as he was. In an attempt at calming him, he put his right hand over Anakin’s neck. He stiffened, then he closed his eyes and relaxed, his breathing evening out as well.

“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said. “When do Initiates usually become Padawans?”

Ahsoka frowned at him, likely unable to follow his train of thought. Obi-Wan waited patiently for her answer.

“Uuh, shortly after they’ve presented?” Ahsoka offered after a moment. “So roughly around the ages ten to thirteen of their species’ equivalent.”

“Correct,” Obi-Wan replied and watched as Ahsoka beamed. “And why do we do that?”

She was quicker to answer this time. “It’s so that a proper training bond can snap into place instead of a parent-child bond.”

Obi-Wan continued to look at her encouragingly. She was almost there, she only had to make that one final jump and she would have figured it out on her own.

“Togruta are later though,” she said slowly. “We’re 15 at youngest, but I was made a Padawan anyway because of the war…”

She stopped talking, a sure-fire sign that she was on the right track.

“And I haven’t presented yet, but I’ve bonded with Master and we use our bond frequently to communicate. I know the other Padawans don’t really do that. Is it because- _oh_.”

Ahsoka looked at Anakin with wide eyes, hoping he’ll affirm the conclusion she’d reached. Anakin didn’t open his eyes, but he did open up his arm, inviting Ahsoka to join his embrace. She didn’t wait another second to make herself comfortable in his arms. She rested her head against his chest curled into herself. They’d need to call the Council later, but that still had time. Instead, Obi-Wan tugged at one of the many blankets and pulled it over the three of them.

“I’m sorry, Snips,” Anakin said. “Now you’ll always be stuck with your Master in your mind.”

“It’s not like you planned this,” Ahsoka retorted, then flashed Anakin a smile that was really more fangs and wicked joy than blissful happiness. “Besides, stronger bonds are an advantage on the field. But I’m not calling you _Dad,_ Skyguy.”

Obi-Wan snorted while Anakin just looked appalled. “Please don’t ever do that.”

Ahsoka had been pretty mischievous already when she had become a part of their pack, but the way she was smiling now was 100% Anakin’s influence and as far as Obi-Wan was concerned, he absolutely deserved to be at the receiving end of her teasing.

“On the other hand, I’m not sure,” Ahsoka mused. “It does have a certain flair and maybe the Chancellor would stop demanding your time so often if he knows you have a _youngling_ around.”

“Ahsoka, I will assign you extra meditation if you don't shut up now.”

“But then you’ll have to meditate as well.”

Oh, yes, Obi-Wan had definitely missed their lighthearted bickering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Obi-Wan to be oblivious for a Hot Sec. Dedicated to my dear friend who asked for some ABO fluff!

Obi-Wan was pacing. Anakin didn’t think his mate was even noticing it, marching from one end of the room to the other as he looked over the reports that had been sent in earlier, not even really reading them. He was nervous, agitated, and unfocused. Anakin watched as Obi-Wan rolled his shoulders and let out a low breath and then, as he had periodically the past hour already, he looked to the door before continuing.

He was definitely not aware of his behavior, unlike Anakin and just about every clone in the meeting room.

“Sir.”

Anakin looked away from Obi-Wan to see Rex standing in front of him. “General Kenobi, he is… stressed. It’s agitating the men.”

“I know,” Anakin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. Just, give him a while. He hasn’t noticed yet.”

Rex blinked once, then he looked at Anakin in what could only be described as utter disbelief.

“He hasn’t noticed yet,” he repeated flatly. “Forgive me, General, but _what_. How hasn’t he noticed?”

Anakin shrugged. “It doesn’t really happen at the temple, at least never to that extent. I know what to look out for though so it’s kind of obvious from the outside perspective but….”

Anakin trailed off and turned to Obi-Wan just in time to see him look, once more, at the door through which Ahsoka had disappeared just one hour ago.

Truth be told, Anakin didn’t want to be here either. He wanted to return to his nest together with his mate and child, but they needed to get this battle plan ready so that when the repairs on the ship were done, they could leave Coruscant behind quickly and rush to the aid of yet another planet in need of Republic support. Anakin could put his own needs aside for a moment because he was quite aware of what he wanted and could calm his nerves by reminding himself that Obi-Wan was right here and Ahsoka safe at the temple. For once in his life, Anakin knew precisely why he was stressed and Obi-Wan did not.

This reversal of their roles was weird and Anakin privately vowed to remember to tease Obi-Wan about it in the future.

“Sir, I don’t think we’re going to get anything productive out of this meeting if he keeps this up,” Rex commented. “Could you please just tell him?”

Anakin grinned mischievously. “Now where would be the fun in that?”

Rex sent him a deadpan look. The fellow Omega was just a little annoyed with their antics and Anakin couldn’t fault him for it. Watching Obi-Wan was disconcerting, but from his perspective, it was also kind of hilarious. All that talk about _our Padawan_ and Obi-Wan had no idea what exactly had shifted in their dynamics since the last time Anakin had felt the need to build a proper nest. The feeling hadn’t subdued much since then, curse his hormones and curse the Order for caring enough about their members to keep them away from shady suppressants, but it still spiked from time to time.

“Sir, please,” Rex almost begged. Anakin had never actually seen any of his men beg. They were much too proud for that and Anakin liked to think he was good enough of a General that they never felt the need to, but could simply ask him for whatever they needed. “Cody looks just about ready to take the General’s head off and we can’t afford to lose Kote to being court-martialed, so please?”

Cody’s eyes were indeed twitching and Anakin saw two troopers behind him exchanging a few credits, pointing at Obi-Wan. The Beta Commander was definitely a little irked by Obi-Wan’s behavior. Rex was a little more relaxed, but in the past months he had put up with Ahsoka and Anakin being more content than before while Cody had to deal with a jittery Alpha. That definitely wasn’t a fair trade.

“Alright, alright,” Anakin finally gave in and stood up. “I’ll talk to him. It’s almost time for our night rotation anyway. Meeting adjourned and we continue tomorrow after we got our hours? The ship should be ready then too and we’ll likely have our new assignment as well.”

Rex let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, sir. It will be done.”

Obi-Wan, meanwhile, was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t even notice it when Anakin approached him as all the officers left the room.

“Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan’s turned his head away from the entrance and looked Anakin in confusion.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan slowly returned to reality. “Sorry, I was lost in thought. Has something happened?” He stopped to look around the empty room. “And where is everyone?”

“Lost in thought,” Anakin repeated and snorted. “That’s one thing to call it. We decided to talk more tomorrow.”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and tilted his head in confusion before his eyes darted to the door, _again_. Anakin was kind of charmed by it all.

“Why?”

“Because of your inability to concentrate and your Commander’s want to throw you into the brig. Let’s go home.”

Anakin took his mate’s hand and led him out of the room. Normally, Obi-Wan would have protested more, asked more questions, but instead he was silent and, perhaps, a little more affectionate than he usually would be out in the open. He walked a lot closer to Anakin, let him hold his hand. They tried to show at least a bit of professionalism when they weren’t in their quarters, especially Obi-Wan wanted to uphold that image, whereas Anakin couldn’t care less, but it was clear that wasn’t going to happen right now.

The trip back to the temple had never seemed as long as it had now, and Anakin recalled that time he was sixteen and Obi-Wan had gotten so sick on a mission, he had been worried he would lose his Master. When they did finally reach their home, Obi-Wan already looked a little better, though he was still far from the serene and calm Jedi Master. The few Jedi they passed on their walk through the halls gave Obi-Wan a curious look, though not as much as they would have towards the beginning of the war. There were more and more Master and Padawan pairs whose bonds had strengthened. Seeing a Master who slightly more protective than usual and hovered over their charge wasn’t a regular thing yet, but once the war ended, if it ever did-

There would be change.

Soon they were standing in front of the training salles where Ahsoka was sparring viciously. She had grown so much already since her apprenticeship had started, Anakin had to stop himself from purring with pride. Obi-Wan too watched her with pride, but his eyes were tracking the course of her opponent’s blade a little too closely.

“Ahsoka’s safe,” Anakin reassured him, but Obi-Wan only looked at him in confusion. “Of course, she is,” he replied and yet his voice was a little deeper, a little closer to worry and anger than it should be.

“ _Right_.” Anakin watched Ahsoka do another spin over the head of Barriss and victoriously land on her feet. Smiling, he called out to her. “Ahsoka! It’s time to go!”

His Padawan turned around to him, first happy when she spotted the two of them, but then quickly began scowling in disappointment.

“But I only just started training,” she replied, but marched over to them regardless after bowing to Barriss.

She wasn’t stomping her feet, but it certainly felt similar enough to it from a Jedi’s perspective. Obi-Wan, who would usually cite Anakin’s past misbehavior at him at this time, was silent once more, carefully tracking Ahsoka’s every movement, checking her for any visible injuries.

It was hilarious really.

“Where do we have to go? Have we got a new assignment?” Ahsoka asked him.

“Nope, just our rooms,” Anakin only replied.

Ahsoka shot him a look of disbelief, then turned to Obi-Wan to check if this was some dumb joke they were playing on her. However, as soon as Ahsoka stood next to Obi-Wan tough, she too realized there wasn’t something quite right with him. And yet she wasn’t given even a chance to say another word, as Obi-Wan apparently decided that enough was enough and simply grabbed her waist to throw her over his shoulder.

“Hey!” Ahsoka protested. “Obi-Wan! Let me down.”

“You’re too slow, little one,” Obi-Wan replied, his voice definitely more of a growl than his normal speaking voice.

She pulled a face and then, after she contemplated protesting again, came to the conclusion that life would be much easier and kinder on her if she just went along with Obi-Wan’s behavior and let herself be carried.

Thankfully, the walk to their rooms was a quite short one. Anakin opened the door and let Obi-Wan direct them towards the bedroom. He waited until Anakin had made himself comfortable, then he dumped Ahsoka on his lap and marched straight out of the door again.

“Okay, so what’s going on,” Ahsoka asked as soon as he had disappeared.

“I’d say his instincts finally caught up to him, little one,” Anakin laughed.

Gently, he pushed Ahsoka off his lap to fix his nest. Not that there was anything wrong with it _per se_ , it was just not perfect either. It had been a while since he had slept here and not on a ship. He puffed the pillows and rearranged the blankets until they had taken the shape he preferred. He glanced at Ahsoka, waiting for her to add to the nest. He knew the Jedi didn’t usually do this communally, but this was how he had grown up and it brought him peace to stick to this habit. Ahsoka had gotten used to Anakin’s habit and by now made her own corner in his nest. Once they were done, they crawled under the largest blanket and let its weight lie comfortably upon them.

“So, when is he going to be back to normal?” Ahsoka asked.

Anakin snorted. “I think you can say normal goodbye for a while, but I think he’ll calm down a little soon.” Anakin quietly counted the days and, oh yeah, his math matched up. “His rut would have been around now normally.”

Ahsoka elbowed him in the side all while complaining. “Eewww, gross, gross, gross, I did not need to know that about my grandmaster, thank you.”

“It’s just biology, Ahsoka, honestly.”

“ _Gross_ biology,” she replied in the spirit of a teenager.

Obi-Wan returned soon after, announcing his arrival with the sound of doors opening and closing. When he entered the bedroom, he was carrying a mountain of snacks. To Anakin’s delight, his favorite sweets and fruits had been stacked in there as well. Anakin didn’t know how Obi-Wan had managed to even find all of those in such a short time, never mind during the war when some of the more exotic treats had become harder to import. Their kitchen was definitely empty for sure.

“I brought food,” Obi-Wan said, his voice suddenly tinted with confusion while he gave Anakin a treat.

“Thank you,” Anakin said simply and accepted.

Eagerly, Ahsoka grabbed a chocolate bar out of the pile, opened the wrapping and devoured it like a starved man in the desert. Anakin himself really wasn’t all that hungry, but this was less about being sated and more of giving Obi-Wan some much-needed comfort and calm. It wasn’t like Anakin didn’t appreciate his Alpha taking care of them. They just didn’t often indulge in the comforts that came with their designation, there was no time for it, but Anakin definitely enjoyed the sweet joy that came with Obi-Wan paying attention to him.

“Come here,” Anakin told Obi-Wan and threw back the blanket so he could join them.

Dutifully, his mate left the food on the nearby table, kicked off his shoes, handed Anakin his outer robes to incorporate into the nest, and climbed onto the bed. It really wasn’t a surprise he reached to Ahsoka first. Anakin had been near him the entire day, he knew nothing had happened to him, but Ahsoka had been out of his grasp and not only that, but _sparring_. Lightly he scented her neck, frowned in disapproval at the places where her tunics smelled like fire, nothing unusual for the aftermath of spars, but Obi-Wan still radiated disapproval. To distract his mate, Anakin gently tugged at Obi-Wans robes to get his attention. When he turned his face to him, a question in his expression, Anakin gave him a soft kiss, trying to emphasize that they were _all here and safe and nobody was hurt and that everything was alright_.

“I know,” Obi-Wan muttered back against Anakin’s lips and slipped his fingers beneath Anakin’s collar just so he could trace the mark there. “I know, I just-“

He sighed in frustration and dropped his head on Anakin’s shoulder.

“I really am alright, Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka too spoke up, concern coloring her voice. “I promise, nothing’s hurting. I’d tell you.”

Young as she was, and small still too, not yet taller than Anakin or Obi-Wan as Anakin knew she’d be someday. Ahsoka moved until she was curled up in-between the two of them. She had no qualms whatsoever in pushing Anakin down onto the bed until she could lie her head down on Anakin’s chest.

“We’re all good, Master,” Ahsoka said and with a yawn, closed her eyes. All that energy of before seemed to have left her. Anakin wasn’t going to protest. He could use a nap as well. Obi-Wan studied the two of them with keen eyes, before he too submitted to their demands. He laid down and pulled Ahsoka and Anakin so close that he could put his arm around the both of them. Anakin felt like he was breathing in the scent of warmth, home and safety and soon drifted off.

X

When Anakin woke, Obi-Wan was already staring at him. He didn’t look the slightest bit tired or drowsy, he must have been awake for a while then. He still hand moved his hand away from Anakin’s waist either. Glancing towards Ahsoka, Anakin saw that she at least was still sleeping soundly, her chest rising and sinking steadily.

“Why were we sleeping?” Obi-Wan whispered as to not wake Ahsoka. Then, after a pause in which he probably reevaluated all his earlier actions, “Why did I-“

Anakin couldn’t help but grin. “Do you want the long or the short answer?”

“Should I be afraid of the long answer?”

“No, not really, it just involved a lot more teasing than the short answer.”

Obi-Wan let out a long-suffering sigh. “Lay it on me.”

Taking pity on the other, Anakin decided he didn’t have to tease it all out of him. “You do remember that usually not just one half of a mated pair adopts a child?”

“Yes, obviously- oh. Oh, Force.” Obi-Wan pinched his nose. “I have to apologize to Cody. I must have been driving the poor man up the walls these last weeks.”

Anakin laughed quietly, careful not to shake Ahsoka awake. “I think he took it quite well, it’s not like _he_ didn’t realize your paternal instincts were running haywire. I doubt there is a single trooper in your company who didn’t know.”

“So it was really only me, I’m not sure if that makes it better or worse.” Obi-Wan used his unoccupied hand to gently run his fingers over Ahsoka’s face markings. “We have a daughter then,” Obi-Wan summarized.

“Congratulations, she’s a Togruta,” Anakin joked, but quickly sobered up again.

This wasn’t what he had expected when he became a Jedi. Family and battles for what was right, yes, but not a war and a child whose survival depended on him.

“I’m terrified.” It was somehow difficult and easy at the same time to admit this. He didn’t want to speak of his fears, he should be better than that, stronger, but he also didn’t want, _couldn’t_ , keep this a secret from Obi-Wan. They were out there fighting the war side by side for months, Ahsoka following their every step, what if his silence was the reason she was injured?

“What if she gets hurt on a mission? What if I lose her? There were so many close calls already.”

“We won’t lose her,” Obi-Wan said. He sounded a little pained. “Even just imagining it is rather counterproductive right now, but- she won’t die in this war. She has us and we’ll keep her safe.”

“But-“

“No buts,” Obi-Wan interrupted.

It occurred to Anakin that it really wasn’t fair that even now, with half his mind occupied with ensuring his mate and his child were safe, Obi-Wan could still think so rationally. It had to be that his head had cleared up a little with awareness trickling in.

“We’ll make it through it and then we’ll take a long vacation somewhere far away where I don’t have to share you two with anybody else and we can just stay like this for hours without any interruptions.”

“Careful, careful, your alpha is showing,” Anakin teased, though he couldn’t claim that the thought didn’t also sound wonderful to him.

They should go somewhere green and warm, untouched by the war and all the bloodshed.

“I _am_ an alpha,” Obi-Wan said. “ _Yours_ in fact.”

Anakin let himself disappear in the cadence of Obi-Wan’s voice, that slightly possessive tone he had longed to hear for so long and Obi-Wan usually reigned in.

“Mine indeed,” Anakin repeated, liking the way the words lingered on his tongue as if he were saying them for the first time and there was no mark on their necks proclaiming it to the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Unrelated worldbuilding note but to translate the way dynamics/a pack work here into having a party:  
> Omegas are the ones who go "we should have a party", Betas are "cool I'll make a checklist" and Alphas go "I can go grocery shopping, I have a car" and kids/un-presented are the guests you're inviting.  
> So you have Cody, set on keeping things organized, twitching bc Obi-Wan is not sticking to schedule.  
> Also by the power of the author I decided that your body is aware when you are stuck in a bad place and shouldn't have a kid rn, so instead you just get super overprotective of the family you already do have.  
> Hope you had fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Jedi don't do parent-child bonds bc That's The Most Dangerous Attachment because what good parent wouldn't destroy everything in their way to protect their kid? Other relationships are allowed and lineages usually form a pack.  
> Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
